Indestructible Dave
Indestructible Dave was a FluidAnims RHG created by Plaguedsoul. Background Dave is a rather famous person, people like to make movies about him. Although he likes to think of himself as your average Joe, he cannot. He is unsure when he found out about his powers or when he developed him. He does not have eyes, an he isn't sure why he can still see like he would if he did but just a strange symbol is there. Almost like he sees from the symbol. People seem to think Dave is a criminal, but he only uses his "powers" for good. After recent exploring of ancient ruins, Dave found a decrypt prison which showed the same symbol on the wall as the symbol for his eye. He began to follow through the prison an came to a room, there were two skeletons on the ground that wore clothing from the early fifties. They looks to be explorers, an it seems they died in this room from something unspeakable, could it have been Dave? He found one of the skeletons to have a hoister and a backpack on, an the other a sheath to a sword. Dave warped in his weapons an they both fit into each casing, he warped his weapons out and looked into the bag. The bag contained a book of magic, with once again the same symbol on his head in there. He set down the book an looked to the pedestal in the center of the room to see that it looked to have once held a human figure, "could this have been my prison?" Dave says. He gets up an lays into it an it fits him perfect, but suddenly the room starts to shake an on the ceiling the same body form is there. Dave realizes this fast an quickly rolls off the pedestal an lands on the ground, he didn't want to be prisoned again. The room is still shaked an he sees the door start to slowly close, Dave quickly grabs the book and dives through the door. And now you know what he is so far. After SXD Dave was too heart torn at the end of the battle with SXD, that he didn't want to kill him. He couldn't figure out why such a nice person would want to battle him, but Dave accepted that the road he has taken will lead him to many different types of people, and he would have to choose for them to live and love, or die and rot. Abilities He cannot be physically harmed(ex: Can't have skin cut or bones broken). He can summon a katana and or a deagle. Weakness He can still get knocked out by punches and kicks. Battles VS SXD WON VS Lazen WON VS JFS LOSE VS Thwomp LOSE Trivia * Some people didn't like his fight against Thwomp as they said he made him look bad. And one person said that Plaguedsoul had a hissy fit. Category:Character